1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a retaining spring for automobile sun visor hinges. More particularly the invention relates to a leaf spring assembly for sun visor hinges which can hold any position among possible positions selected by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the sun visor hinges normally fitted as a original equipment in automobiles comprise, in essence, a body member defined by the frame of the sun visor or attached to said frame, and also attached to a retaining spring in such a way that said body member and retaining spring cooperate to receive a pivot arm attached to the automobile structure.
This type of unit allows the sun visor to occupy any position among those which are regularly used. The position occupied by the sun visor is held by the gripping action of the retaining spring on the pivot arm. Thereby preventing the vibration caused by the vehicle when being driven from causing undesirable movement of the sun visor.
Generally the retaining spring and the pivot arm are provided with corresponding mechanical means, which usually consist of positioning flats formed on said spring and pivot arm, and allow the rest positions of the sun visor to be held more firmly.
Thus, the sun visor hinge retaining spring assembly applies pressure in two well differentiated ways to the pivot arm. When the sun visor is in any position other than the rest position the spring assembly applies pressure to the outside radius of the pivot arm shaft, and when the sun visor is in the rest position the spring assembly applies pressure against a flat surface or indent surface on the pivot arm shaft.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,303 issued Aug. 18, 1992 to Miller, teaches the use of a generally U-shaped one piece spring clip mounted in a clip housing located in the body of the sun visor. The spring clip is designed to reduce noise associated with the movement of the sun visor bent shaft against the spring clip during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,149 issued Nov. 15, 1994 to Aymerich et al, teaches the use of a one piece flat spring in a generally quadrangularly prismatic with rounded side edges shape. This one piece spring is utilized in conjunction with a special housing formed in the body of the sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,772 issued Oct. 15, 1996 to Miller, teaches in one embodiment the use of a generally U-shaped one piece spring clip mounted in a clip housing which is in turn mounted to the vehicle. In another embodiment the reference teaches the use of a generally U-shaped one piece spring clip with integral tabs for mounting on a sun visor body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,175 issued Jan. 4, 2000 to Bodar et al, teaches the use of a coil spring and slow down block assembly are utilized in a specially constructed double body spindle assembly for use in mounting a moveable sun visor to a automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,299 issued Nov. 10, 1998 to Corn, teaches an electrically controlled sun visor assembly which also incorporates a spring clip and housing assembly to provide clamping pressure on the support rod used to mount the sun visor body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,066 issued Aug. 8, 2000 to Corn, teaches a sun visor attached to a vehicle utilizing a track assembly to allow for positioning of said visor either in front of the windshield or in front of the side door window. The sun visor also incorporates a spring clip and housing assembly to provide clamping pressure on the support rod used to mount the sun visor body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,899 B1 issued Jan. 9, 2001 to Corn, teaches another embodiment of a sun visor attached to a vehicle utilizing a track assembly to allow for positioning of said visor either in front of the windshield or in front of the side door window. The sun visor also incorporates a spring clip and housing assembly to provide clamping pressure on the support rod used to mount the sun visor body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,078 B1 issued Aug. 6, 2002 to Beaver, teaches a mounting assembly suitable for mounting the bent arm shaft holding a sun visor to an automobile.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0089210 A1 published Jul. 11, 2002 to Beaver, teaches another embodiment of a mounting assembly suitable for mounting the bent arm shaft holding a sun visor to an automobile.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. RE37,068 E issued Feb. 27, 2001 to Beatty, teaches a roller blind mechanism for use on the windshield of an automobile and operating similarly to a Venetian blind.
The present invention provides advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing a low cost, robust three piece retaining spring assembly which is robust and will not fall apart when handled.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a retaining spring assembly that allows for movement in a direction which is easily concealed within a sun visor without the need for extra clearance.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a retaining spring assembly which may be assembled outside of the sun visor without the problem of the assembly coming apart before installation within the sun visor body.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention there is provided a retaining spring assembly that allows for very thin sun visors.
According to still yet a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a retaining spring assembly which is economical to produce and install.
According to a still further aspect one particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention provides for a retaining leaf spring sun visor detent assembly for automobile sun visor hinges comprising: a housing member symmetrical about a longitudinal center plane, said housing having a generally U shape, the longitudinal ends of said U shape housing member having a plurality of openings spacedly located therein; a saddle member symmetrical about a longitudinal center plane, said saddle having a generally flattened U shape, the longitudinal ends of said flattened U shape having a plurality of openings spacedly located therein and further located to correspond to the plurality of openings in said housing member, and a leaf spring having a plurality of tabs spacedly located thereon and further located to correspond to the plurality of openings in said housing member and said saddle member, thereby holding said retaining leaf spring sun visor detent assembly together as a single unit by said leaf spring tabs projecting through said openings in said housing member and said saddle member.
Still another aspect another particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention provides for a retaining leaf spring sun visor detent assembly for automobile sun visor hinges comprising: a housing member symmetrical about a longitudinal center plane, said housing having a generally U shape, the longitudinal ends of said U shape housing member having, a first plurality of openings spacedly located therein, and further having inwardly facing tabs located on each of said plurality of openings, and a second plurality of openings spacedly located therein having inwardly facing tabs located on each of said plurality of openings, said second plurality inwardly facing tabs positioned to correspond with the plurality of openings in the saddle; and a saddle member, being shorter in length than said housing member and the leaf spring, and symmetrical about a longitudinal center plane, said saddle having a generally flattened U shape and further being shorter in length than said housing member and said leaf spring, the longitudinal ends of said flattened U shape having a plurality of openings spacedly located therein and further located to correspond to the second plurality of openings in said housing member; and a leaf spring, whereby said retaining leaf spring sun visor detent assembly being held together as a single unit by said housing member tabs projecting inwardly.
Although the preferred embodiments of the present invention has been disclosed, various changes and modifications may be made without departing from the scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.
The present invention thus advantageously provides a retaining spring assembly which is inexpensive, reliable, easy to install, allows for very thin sun visor profiles, and requires no additional mechanical assembly upon installation in a sun visor.